Not Tragedies
by NaraYuuki
Summary: Kenapa aku harus menjadi seorang Jung bila aku tidak pernah diharapkan?


**_Tittle : Not Tragedies_**

**_Author : NaraYuuki_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Genre : Angst (gagal), Familly_**

**_Disclamer : Kecuali Jung Hyunno, semuanya milik diri mereka sendiri._**

**_Warning : Paling juga ga dibaca._**

_._

_._

_Umma... Apa Umma tahu? Aku sangat mencintai Umma. Semua orang mengatakan aku mirip Appa, dan aku benci itu. Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak mirip Umma saja? Kenapa Umma tidak membawaku bersma Umma saja? Kenapa Umma membiarkanku hidup besama Appa? Tahukah Umma? Aku kesepian di sini... Appa sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan keluarga barunya. Dua bulan yang lalu Ahra Ahjumma melahirkan bayi perempuan benama Jiyeol. Dongsaengku? Ya. Harabojie dan Halmonie pun terlihat sangat menyayanginya._

_Umma... Memang Ahra Ahjumma menyayangi dan merawatku, menganggapku putranya sendiri. Tapi Umma... Ahra Ahjumma bukan Umma, dia orang lain. Umma... Aku ingin dipeluk, aku ingin ditimang oleh Umma lagi... Bolehkah?_

_Umma... Kenapa aku mirip Appa? Kenapa aku harus menjadi seorang Jung bila aku tidak pernah diharapkan? Umma, penderitaan seperti apa yang dulu Umma hadapi ketika Umma mengandungku? Apakah Umma mendapatkan penolakkan? Apakah Umma mendierita? Maafkan aku bila kehadiranku hanya mendatangkan kesengsaraan bagi Umma. Maafkan aku Umma..._

_Umma, bolehkah aku membenci mata musang ini? Kenapa aku yang harus mendapatkannya? Kenapa bukan Jiyeol saja? Kenapa aku tidak mendapatkan doe eyes milik Umma saja? Wae? Wae Umma? Apakah Umma terlalu membenciku hingga Umma enggan mewariskan mewariskan fisik Umma padaku?_

_Umma, sejujurnya aku sudah lelah. Aku menyerah Umma... Maafkan putramu yang lemah ini. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Umma lagi, melihat senyum Umma, memeluk Umma hingga Umma bosan dan mengusirku seperti yang Appa lakukan padaku. Tapi... Umma tidak akan mengusirku, kan? Umma tidak akan mendepakku seperti yang Appa dan keluarga Jung lakukan padaku, kan?_

_Umma, apakah surga benar-benar ada? Apakah itu tempat yang menyenangkan? Bolehkah aku singgah ke sana walaupun hanya sebentar? Bukankah selama ini aku sudah menjadi anak baik? Aku bahkan sekolah dari hasil beasiswa yang ku dapat. Umma, apakah Umma bangga padaku?_

_Umma... Sungguh aku sangat lelah sekarang. Bolehkah aku tidur dalam dekapan hangat Umma lagi? Seperti saat aku masih balita dulu..._

_._

_._

"Tidurlar _litte_ _Bear_... _Umma_ di sini, _Chagy_... _Umma_ akan menjagamu. Tidurlah..."

"_Umma_ tidak akan pergi lagi?"

"_Aniyo_..."

"Tidak akan meninggalkan aku lagi?"

"_Umma_ di sini bersamamu. Selamanya..."

.

.

6 September 1999, empat belas tahun yang lalu seorang Jung Hyunno lahir ke dunia dari rahim seorang Kim Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik yang sangat rendah hati. Kini, 6 September 2013, Jung Hyunno meninggalkan dunia fana ini untuk selamanya setelah bus yang akan membawanya ke sekolah ditabrak oleh sebuah truk tronton yang memuat hasil tekstil. Hyunno, begitu panggilannya menjadi salah satu dari 13 korban meninggal lainnya. Setelah sepuluh hari berjuang melawan maut yang selalu mengintainya, akhirnya namja muda itu menyerah kalah juga pada tangan takdir. Hyunno tertidur dalam damainya sembari memeluk selembar foto dan secarik surat yang diperuntukkan untuk sang _Umma_, Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

_Bukankah kerisik yang gugur itu lambang kesedihan, Umma?_

_Bukankah mendung berarti langit sedang sedih?_

_Umma..._

_Seandainya aku tidak pernah lahir..._

_apakah Umma akan tetap bernapas?_

_Umma..._

_Balas budi seperti apa yang bisa ku berikan untuk menebus penderitaan Umma?_

.

.

"Kini aku tahu kenapa Hyunno tidak pernah mau memanggilku _Umma_..." Ahra, _yeoja_ itu memeluk erat sebuah foto seorang _namja_ remaja tampan yang tengah memeluk tropi, hasil jerih payahnya dalam lomba sains tingkat nasional, "Aku sangat mencintainya... Tapi dia tidak pernah mau melihatku. Sampai akhir, Kim Jaejoonglah ibunya..." isaknya terbata.

_Namja_ dewasa serupa Hyunno itu beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan pelan menuju kamar putranya. Anak yang sepuluh tahun terakhir ini tidak pernah disentuhnya, anak yang tidak pernah dipeluknya lagi, anak yang terlupakan olehnya...

Kamar itu... Dipenuhi oleh jejeran tropi, piala, sertifikat-sertifikat penghargaan dan mendali-mendali kejuaraan yang susah payah didapatkan oleh Hyunno muda. Kamar itu dihiasi sebuah foto dan lukisan besar yang tergantung dengan indahnya pada dinding bercat _baby_ _purple_ itu. Kim Jaejoong...

Ayah Hyunno itu tidak pernah tahu kalau putranya sangat mencintai _namja_ cantik pemilik _doe_ _eyes_ itu. Ayah Hyunno itu tidak pernah tahu kalau putra tampannya itu begitu merindukan sosok pemilik _chery_ _lips_ merah merekah yang sudah melahirkannya itu, Ibunya...

"_Boo_..."

.

.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu Kim Jaejoong pergi ke dunia keabadian akibat dpresi yang dialaminya. Jaejoong kala itu memergoki suaminya tengah membagi ranjang mereka dengan perempuan lain. Jaejoong ditemukan berendam darah akibat nadinya terpotong. Ibu satu anak itu meninggalkan putranya dalam diam, mencampkan kepedihan hatinya dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan.

"_Boo_..."

Satu tahun kemudian Jung Yunho, ayah dari Jung Hyunno itu menikahi Ahra. Demi menebus kesalahannya, Ahra membesarkan Hyunno dengan sepenuh hati dan segenap cinta yang ia punya, menemani anak itu bahkan ketika ayahnya sendiri mengingkarinya. Namun satu hal yang tidak Ahra lakukan. Ahra tidak pernah mampu menyentuh hati anak itu...

"Maafkan aku _Boo_... Maafkan aku..." _namja_ bermata musang itu menangis sengungukan di hadapan foto mendiang istri dan putranya. Dosa dan rasa bersalah itu kini mengungkungnya dalam kenestapaan.

.

.

_Tahukah Umma? Appa begitu membenciku. Appa memakiku dan menghujatku. Kenapa aku tidak mirip Umma? Kenapa aku harus mirip Appa? Appa selalu tampak seperti ingin menangis bila menatapku. Kenapa Umma? Kenapa? Apakah karena aku mengingatkan Appa pada dirinya sendiri? Sosok yang selalu dihujatnya dalam mimpi buruknya? Atau karena aku adalah anak umma?_

_Umma... Aku sangat lelah... Sekarang dan selamanya, aku ingin selalu berada dalam dekapan Umma... Bolehkah?_

_Jaljayo Umma..._

.

.

**END**

.

.

Kalau Author lain boleh memberikan peran namja jalang dan sundal pada Umma, bolehkan Yuuki memberikan peran namja brengsek pada Appa? Inilah cara Yuuki memprotes para Author yang menistakan Umma, daripada Yuuki bash dan maki-maki mereka trus jadinya perang, kan lebih baik begini :3

Kecewa karena FF yang reader chingu sekalian follow dan Fav Yuuki hapus? Gini deh, kalau ga mau dikecewakan orang jangan mengecewakan orang lain... Udah, gitu aja pesan Yuuki.

Terima kasih sudah mau baca.

.

.

Friday, September 27, 2013

9:54:54 AM

NaraYuuki


End file.
